Acicalarse
by Izumi-tan
Summary: Debido a un accidente las alas de Gabriel quedan dañadas, Belcebú se ofrece a curarle y este a cambió le ayuda a cerrar las heridas supurantes de su cuerpo.


**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría****.**

Esta historia es la tercera parte de mi fic "Mariposas", segunda parte "No es una cita" pero pueden leerse de forma separa.

* * *

**Acicalarse**

La pierna de Belcebu se movía frenéticamente, con sus brazos cruzados y sus dedos bailando con impaciencia, llevaba esperando al menos una hora al arcángel quien no se había dignado siquiera a enviar una cancelación de la reunión para ese día, con una ira renovada frunció el ceño pensando en todos los insultos que le diría cuando lo viera ¿quién se creía que era para tal falta de respeto? Tal vez pasaron veinte minutos más cuando el demonio decidió levantarse del lugar e irse, sin Gabriel allí no tenía caso la misión. Cuando había caminado ya unos cuantos pasos escucho una voz llamándole.

—¡Belcebú!

Con sus manos como puños y con miles de sacrilegios en la punta de la lengua el príncipe del infierno dio media vuelta hacia el sonido de su nombre, pero cuando miro al arcángel las palabras murieron en su boca.

—¡Esta vez en verdad lamento la tardanza! —Contestó con esfuerzo el más alto.

—¿Qué te pasó?

El aspecto de Gabriel era terrible, sus ropas siempre pulcras estaban desagarradas por ciertas zonas, aferraba su brazo derecho contra sí y en su caminar se veía que una de sus piernas también estaba lastimada, después de esto estaba su rostro que lucía cansado y con rasguños y golpes en él.

—Tuve un accidente mientras practicaba con mis alas. —Contesto avergonzado.

—¿Estás bien? Por que luces como la mierda. —Agregó mostrando desinterés el pelinegro.

—…Si… Sólo estoy un poco golpeado…

—…Mientes. —Dijo con seguridad— Soy un demonio huelo las mentiras a kilómetros, además el no haber arreglado tus ropas indica que no tienes suficiente poder para un pequeño milagro.

Gabriel no contesto inmediatamente, sólo se tensó ante la suspicacia del demonio y evito su mirada acusadora.

—Estas peor de lo que te ves ¿verdad?

—… Mis alas… sufrieron un gran daño en el percance.

La cara de Belcebú casi siempre inexpresiva cambio a una de sorpresa total (y preocupación) dio vueltas alrededor del arcángel en busca de heridas visibles, en su saco encontró como la sangre comenzaba a formar una mancha oscura.

—¡No estás en condiciones de trabajar así!—le reprendió—¡Hay que sanar esas heridas!

—¡No! No puedo llegar al cielo así, el resto de los arcángeles no me dejaran en paz, estoy bien, sólo necesito recobrar fuerzas y con un milagro arreglaré todo.

Y tras decir eso se tambaleo de dolor, si no fuera por Belcebú que le atrapo y sirvió de soporte hubiera caído de bruces contra el duro piso de cemento.

—Te ves como una mierda, estás hecho una mierda y tu desempeño será una mierda… Necesitas tratar esas heridas AHORA.

Sin dar oportunidad de otra protesta Belcebú chacó sus dedos transportándolos a ambos a un frondoso paisaje fuera de la vista de los humanos curiosos.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó el arcángel

—Ni idea, sólo busque un lugar alejado y difícil de rastrear…. Ahora siéntate cerca de ese árbol, quítate el saco y camisa y muéstrame tus alas. —Ordeno con autoridad el pelinegro.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Mira cerebro de pájaro, no hago esto por que me agrades, lo hago porque tenemos un trabajo en conjunto y necesito que estés en condiciones para ello, ahora quítate el saco y camisa y déjame revisar que tan grave es esto.

La cara del arcángel estaba ardiendo, pero no sabía si era por las declaraciones de Belcebú o por que la fiebre le empezaba a afectar, dejo pasar un par de minutos antes de obedecer las indicaciones y deshacerse de sus ropas, una vez que estas estuvieron fuera, invocó sus alas con esfuerzo y dolor en el acto.

—Bien —indico Belcebú—voy a revisarte y veremos que se puede hacer.

Con cuidado se acercó a la espalda del arcángel para examinar la gravedad del asunto, la vista le dejo impactado, a cada lado de su espalda eran tres pares de enormes de alas con largas plumas blancas casi en su totalidad, sólo las puntas poseían una hermosa mezcla de color entre dorado y morado, pasó sus manos por ellas y varias se soltaron al tacto con facilidad.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cepillaste tus plumas?

—Yo… bueno en el cielo no es una práctica común, el acicalamiento se considera vanidad.

—…Gabriel eres increíblemente vanidoso para ser un arcángel y me estas diciendo que no cuidas de tus alas…

Sin dejarlo protestar Belcebú arranco una pluma que se veía especialmente fuera de lugar.

—¡Eso duele!

—Y esto… o esto —Dijo arrancando un par más.

—¡Belcebú! —Se quejó el arcángel con dolor.

—Bien, bien…

Dejando de lado las plumas desordenadas, el príncipe del infierno reviso ahora con más cuidado, encontrándose con lo que causaba el daño, a simple vista no se notaba, pero el lado derecho de sus alas estaba muy maltratado, muchas plumas habían sido arrancadas en la parte superior, las plumas de en medio sangraban y la última de ellas definitivamente estaba rota.

—¿Qué demonios te pasó para acabar así?

—Mientras me dirigía a la tierra me atrapó uno de esos artefactos voladores creados por los humanos… —Dijo con resignación

—¡Un avión! ¡¿Fuiste atrapado por la turbina de un avión?! —Exclamó con sorpresa— Es un milagro que no perdieras tu forma corpórea y da gracias a que tus alas no están peor que esto…

Gabriel no contestó, estaba adolorido, frustrado y avergonzado de que Belcebú fuera quien lo reprendiera como si fuera un ángel cualquiera.

—Voy a necesitar desinfectar y detener la hemorragia —comentó en voz alta— luego lo cicatrizaré, en cuanto a tu ala rota tendrás que usar vendaje por un tiempo y definitivamente nada de volar.

—¿No puedes curarlo sólo con un milagro? —Preguntó el arcángel.

—Reparar o limpiar alas es siempre mejor hacerlo de la forma tradicional, además si uso un milagro demoniaco en ti, definitivamente lo notarán allá arriba…

—…De acuerdo… —Contestó con pesadez.

Con Gabriel sentado en el verde piso de ese bosque Belcebú estaba a la altura perfecta para poder trabajar, invoco productos de primeros auxilios humanos tales como algodón, alcohol, vendajes y agua oxigenada, luego con cuidado y habilidad comenzó a arrancar las plumas ensangrentadas y limpiar la herida.

—Si te duele dímelo. —Le indicó con amabilidad.

Ante la falta de respuesta sólo siguió con su trabajo, limpio toda el área afectada y tuvo que deshacerse de muchas plumas.

—¿Seguro que no duele? Estas inusualmente callado… Cuando siempre tienes algo de que quejarte…

—Yo…

—¿Tú?

—… Es sólo que estoy avergonzado…

—¡Por estas alas deberías! Son hermosas y no las cuidas en absoluto. —Dijo con total naturalidad Belcebú.

El comentario hizo que el corazón del arcángel se acelerará, en todo el tiempo que llevaban como equipo de trabajo, nunca había escuchado un cumplido por parte del señor de las moscas.

—Gra-gracias… —Respondió

—Voy a cicatrizar la herida, sentirás un ardor leve.

Lo siguiente que sintió Gabriel fueron las yemas de los dedos de Belcebú sobre su herida y como comenzaba a recorrerla dejando tras de sí un dolor punzante que le hizo crisparse de dolor.

—No seas un llorón. —Le espetó el demonio.

—No sabía que los demonios podías usar poderes de curación…

—No es como que los usemos mucho, en general es sólo para cerrar las heridas que nosotros mismos provocamos.

—Ahora vendaré tu ala rota y eso dolerá más…

Después de la advertencia, Gabriel sólo asintió preparándose para el dolor, pero las delicadas manos del demonio no le lastimaron en absoluto, sintió un fuerte tirón en su ala, pero antes de que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba acomodada y vendada.

—Termine —declaró Belcebú

—Eso fue indoloro en realidad… y muy rápido. —Espeto con sorpresa el arcángel.

—Si bueno… realmente no está acabado del todo, es decir, tus alas siguen siendo un desastre desordenado…. ¿quieres…? Me refiero ¿quieres que las acicale por ti?

Por fortuna para el Lord del infierno, Gabriel no pareció darse cuenta del nerviosismo con el que la pregunta fue formulada y después de un pequeño momento de duda el arcángel asintió en señal de afirmación.

Agradeciendo que su rostro no estuviera visible, Belcebú comenzó a acariciar esas enormes y brillantes plumas, eran tan luminosas y atractivas, entre más las miraba más le enfadaba que el arcángel no les diera la debida atención, con un cuidado sobre natural recorrió primero el lado dañado haciendo caer las plumas sueltas y acomodando en una misma dirección las que permanecieron, si encontraba alguna que estuviera enterrada la arrancaba (causando pequeñas quejas de dolor por parte del castaño) para permitir que las nuevas crecieran. Era una tarea con la que se estaba tomando su tiempo, y aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, lo estaba disfrutando, pasar sus manos sobre aquella superficie blanca con destellos dorados le traía un enorme sentimiento de melancolía.

Por su parte Gabriel, al principio escéptico y un tanto temeroso, se comenzó a relajar ante las atenciones del demonio, sus suaves toques lo fueron tranquilizando poco a poco, esa actividad tenía una familiaridad que le desconcertaba, era como si Belcebú supiera exactamente el camino de sus plumas, como si las conociera como la palma de su mano.

Terminando con la parte dañada, el príncipe de la oscuridad se movió hacia su otra sección de alas, comenzando en la parte superior (y parándose de puntas para poder alcanzarlas) con el mismo ejercicio de hacer caer las plumas que se encontraban sueltas, arrancar las que podían impedir el crecimiento de unas nuevas y girando en un mismo sentido las que permanecieron.

Ninguno de los dos estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo duro eso, para su vida inmortal el tiempo era sólo una construcción de los humanos, se hundieron en un silencio cómodo y agradable que se vio interrumpido hasta que Belcebú llego a sus alas inferiores.

—Mmmmngh~

El sonido había provenido de Gabriel quien sólo cubrió su boca y abrió sus ojos en una expresión de sorpresa, su cara estaba completamente roja y sentía como hasta sus orejas ardían.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó con curiosidad el demonio.

—¡Na-nada!

Contesto con rapidez el arcángel, tratando de esconder el hecho de que sea lo que sea que haya hecho el pelinegro le hizo sentir muy bien.

Belcebú mientras tanto aún trataba de procesar lo que acaba de escuchar, tal vez era su imaginación, pero estaba seguro de que eso era un sonido de placer, al parecer había encontrado una zona muy sensible escondida entre las alas del arcángel, a modo de prueba, dejo nuevamente que sus dedos acariciaran ese lugar en específico.

—¡A-aah! ¡No espera…!

El demonio ahora si que estaba sorprendido, nunca creyó que los ángeles pudieran hacer esa clase de sonidos, realmente quería molestar más a Gabriel con eso, así que lo que hizo fue buscar esa misma zona en su ala lastimada, y comenzó a mover sus manos en ambos lugares.

—¡Belcebú no! ¡Ese lugar se siente extraño!

Las manos de Gabriel se apretaron contra el suelo verde, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, más sonidos extraños escaparon de su boca y comenzaba a sentir una extraña tensión en la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Belcebú paro y con una sonrisa burlona se colocó frente al arcángel, pero a diferencia de la mirada cargada de ira que esperaba encontrar, se encontró con un par de ojos lilas que lloriqueaban y un rostro completamente sonrojado, el pecho de Gabriel subía y bajaba y con su boca entreabierta jadeaba de tanto en tanto.

El calor subió por la cara del demonio y los comentarios de burla o sarcásticos que tenía los olvido al momento.

—Ter-termine tus alas.

Fue lo que alcanzo a murmurar con cierta timidez nada normal en el príncipe de las tinieblas.

—¡¿En serio?!

Preguntó con más normalidad Gabriel y lo siguiente que hizo fue agitar un poco las que no estaban lastimadas.

—¡Wow! ¡Se sienten tan ligeras! —Dijo con un asombro casi infantil mientras las examinaba— Y todas están acomodadas….

Una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en el rostro del Lord del infierno, un trabajo bien hecho siempre le causaba una gran satisfacción personal.

—Además. —Continúo el arcángel—Tu cauterización esta muy bien realizada y tu vendaje es perfecto… ¡Muchas gracias, Belcebú!

Era la primera vez que el príncipe de la oscuridad veía una sonrisa tan sincera en milenios, el egoísta, egocéntrico y presumido de Gabriel le estaba mostrando una verdadera muestra de agradecimiento y ni siquiera estaba enojado por la vergonzosa escena que le hizo pasar hace un momento atrás.

—Si bueno, yo siempre arreglo mis alas. —Dijo con orgullo tratando de esconder la vergüenza de los halagos. —¡Y créeme que son las mejores del infierno!

—¡¿Tú tienes alas con plumas?! —Espeto con una enorme sorpresa el arcángel— ¡Siempre creí que eran de algún tipo de insecto!

—Bueno por un tiempo le pedí a Satanás cambiarlas por unas así, pero sabes, es bastante vanidoso así que no cumplían sus estándares…

—¡Muéstramelas! —Dijo con entusiasmo interrumpiendo al demonio.

—¿Qué?

—¡Quiero ver tus alas!

La mirada de emoción y felicidad en la cara del arcángel le hicieron dar un vuelco al corazón del demonio, quien aparto la vista y observo como un grupo de mariposas les rodeaba.

—…De acuerdo… Pero mis moscas vienen incluidas.

Sin darle tiempo para entender a lo que se refería, Belcebú desplegó sus alas en su totalidad, asustando a unos cuantos pájaros con el movimiento. Gabriel se puso de pie y como hipnotizado se acercó para tocarlas, pasó las yemas de sus dedos a través de esa enorme masa de negro azulado, eran increíblemente suaves al tacto y un instinto, que reprimió a base de mucha fuerza de voluntad, le decía que hundiera su cara en ellas.

—Son enormes.

Comentó cuando salió del transe, incluso de pie las alas estaban al menos treinta centímetros por encima de él.

—Es de lo mejor que te encontrarás en el infierno. —Habló con altanería el señor de las moscas.

La mano de Gabriel fue más atrevida y hundió su palma en ese mar de suave plumaje recorriéndolo de un extremo a otro, luego su concentración fue rota por la voz de Belcebú.

—Gabriel…. tus ropas …—Dijo el pelinegro mientras desviaba la mirada de él.

Aunque en realidad no había motivo por el que la desnudez parcial debería avergonzar a un ángel, el servidor de Dios se sintió algo expuesto, por lo que uso sus manos para tapar su torso y pecho.

Belcebú sintiéndose también un tanto incomodo por contemplar la perfecta figura descubierta frente suyo, realizó un pequeño milagro para vestirle con un conjunto limpio de sus ropas habituales.

—Gracias…

Cuando el arcángel busco la mirada del príncipe del infierno, observo como un enjambre de moscas sobrevolaba su cabeza, además de como su rostro estaba marcado por heridas abiertas y pus saliendo de ellas.

—Cuando mis alas salen. —Trató de justificarse el demonio— mis características infernales vienen con ellas…

—¿Duele? —Preguntó el más alto.

—Es parte de ser un demonio, el dolor y la podredumbre. —Comunicó con altivez.

—¿Porqué no tratas de curar las heridas?

En vez de responder, lo que hizo Belcebú fue levantar una de sus manos y acercarla al cuello de Gabriel, sus yemas bajaron hasta detectar el hueso de su clavícula, enterró sus uñas y rasgó la carne hasta hacerla sangrar.

—¡Oye tú demonio…! —Se quejó el arcángel dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Intenta sanarla —Le interrumpió el pelinegro.

Al pasar sus dedos sobre la herida abierta y tratando de usar sus poderes curativos de arcángel, Gabriel se dio cuenta que no funcionaba, la herida no cerraba en absoluto. El señor de las moscas dio un paso hacia él y coloco sus manos en el rasguño, sintiendo la misma sensación de cuando cauterizó su ala, la herida cerró.

—Las heridas infernales no pueden ser curadas por ángeles y viceversa —Explicó— Si un demonio te daña un demonio debe curarte, si un ángel te daña un ángel debe curarte, así funciona.

Gabriel paso su mano por la herida sintiendo como se habían quedado tres bordes irregulares en ella.

—La cicatriz nunca se irá, velo como un recordatorio de mí. —Dijo con una sonrisa el servidor del mal— Ahora que hemos terminado es hora de …

—¡Yo puedo curarlas! —Espetó con determinación el arcángel—¡Me refiero a que puedo cerrar tus heridas causadas por la caída!

—¡¿Y por que en el nombre del infierno harías eso?!

—¡Porque me acabas de ayudar! ¡Es lo mínimo que te debo!

La determinación de Gabriel sorprendió por completo al demonio, tener amabilidad hacia un seguidor de satanás no era nada normal ni común, ni por parte de humanos y mucho menos arcángeles.

—Supongo que no quieres deberme nada. —Respondió después de un rato con indiferencia.

—¡No es…!

—Acepto —Le interrumpió— tomaré tu muestra de gratitud arcángel Gabriel.

Los grandes y profundos ojos azules le miraron directamente y Gabriel tragó saliva y asintió levemente en señal de entendimiento.

—Pero dejar claro que esto no significa que me agrades o que estemos fraternizado.

—Cómo si quisiera fraternizar con un sucio y asqueroso habitante del infierno…

—¡Excelente entonces!

Al parecer la hostilidad entre ellos se había vuelto a levantar, pero esto no hizo desistir al arcángel de su propuesta, fue el primero en acercarse, levantó su mano y la colocó sobre el rostro de Belcebú, haciendo que este se sobresaltará con el toque; con un ejercicio similar al que el demonio había usado para sanar su ala, Gabriel usó su poder sanador para cerrar la herida en la mejilla del pelinegro, con su pulgar rozó su nariz y nuevamente la herida en carne viva cerró.

—¿Te duele? —Preguntó con preocupación.

—No, sólo hace cosquillas.

Los ojos del Lord del infierno se encontraban cerrados y eso hizo que el arcángel aprovechará para estudiar sus facciones, entre más le veía más se convencía de que debía de haber sido un ángel adorable antes de caer, su ceño fruncido, el gracioso gesto de su nariz y su tamaño no eran para nada características amenazadoras, si no fuera por su fuerte carácter y esos ojos azules que parecían un abismo para caer, nadie creería que este era uno de los príncipes más poderoso de Satanás.

Una vez que termino de sanar su rostro, retiro sus manos, extrañando el contacto al instante.

—¿Terminaste? —Preguntó el demonio.

—Tu rostro si, pero falta sanar el resto de tu cuerpo.

—¡¿Qué?!

El tono que usó Belcebú sonó más asustado de lo pensó, y su cara mostraba una expresión de desconcierto total.

—¿Tienes miedo? —Le preguntó juguetonamente Gabriel

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! ¡Miedo! ¡Soy un príncipe del infierno, yo soy el miedo!

—De acuerdo, entonces quítate las ropas para revisar el resto de las lesiones.

¿Era consciente este sujeto de lo que decía? Pensó Belcebú, quien se paralizó un poco ante la idea de mostrar su cuerpo desnudo frente al enemigo.

—¡No voy a quitarme las ropas!

—¿Y cómo se supone que hagamos esto entonces?

—Tengo una idea. —Contesto el pelinegro sentándose contra un árbol y abriendo sus alas para tener una mejor postura. — Ahora acércate tú.

Gabriel obedeció y volvió a acomodarse en el suelo cerca del señor de las moscas. El demonio comenzó a desabotonar sus ropas de la forma tradicional humana (había decidió hace un tiempo no llevar más a la tierra su banda con medallas).

Esa escena puso nervioso al arcángel quien no podía apartar la vista de esa escena y volvió a recorrerle la sensación que había descubierto cuando Belcebú acarició cierta zona en sus alas inferiores.

—¡No mires!

El gritó lo sacó de su ensoñación y solo desvió la mirada avergonzado. Pero esto no pareció convencer al príncipe del infierno quien se acercó más a él, tanto así que se colocó encima de sus piernas y escondió su rostro en su pecho.

—Dame tu mano —dijo con molestia Belcebú.

—¿Eh?

—¡Que me des tu mano, idiota!

El arcángel obedeció y ofreció su mano derecha, la cual tomo Belcebú y la colocó sobre su estómago.

—Voy a mover tu mano para que cures las heridas, ¡ni se te ocurra moverte por tu cuenta!

El arcángel sólo asintió rápidamente y fue entonces que su mano comenzó a moverse por la piel expuesta del señor de las tinieblas, tenía que ser rápido ya que el demonio no le permitía tocar por demasiado tiempo ningún lugar, había estado ya en su estómago, caderas y pudo sentir sus costillas lastimadas, las lesiones eran más grandes en esa zona y definitivamente dejarían feas cicatrices, pero dejando de lado la sensación de sentir bajo su palma la carne abierta y punzante, la idea de estar tocando en directo el cuerpo de su mayor rival le abrumaba, y hacía que su corazón se acelerará, cuando su mano comenzó a subir por el camino en medio de las costillas, la idea de desviarse hacia el pecho de Belcebú le atacó, podría simplemente rozarlo por error o tal vez dejar su mano un poco más…

—¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar cosas raras! —Le regaño el demonio.

Eso sacó a Gabriel de sus pensamientos y decidió que lo mejor era no pensar en absoluto, no pensar en lo suave que era la piel que estaba tocando o como el cabello del príncipe del infierno, contra todo pronostico no olía a azufre o descomposición, sino al aroma de la tierra cuando acaba de llover, era un olor que le abrumaba los sentidos y que abría en su pecho un sentimiento de familiaridad.

Después de unos minutos Belcebú soltó su mano y se acercó más a él, dejando caer un poco el saco y camisa.

—Puedes encargarte de las heridas en mi espalda. —Habló en casi un murmuró.

—Si…

El arcángel atrajo más contra sí al pequeño demonio y con ambas manos recorrió comenzó por tocar su torso, subió nuevamente hasta sus costillas y allí se encontró con la base de sus alas, dejando una palma en su espalda, uno de sus dedos acarició la separación entre sus alas, lo que hizo que Belcebú se estremeciera entre sus brazos. Siguió trazando líneas por sus omoplatos y esto le ganó escuchar un sutil gemido que escapo de la boca del señor del infierno.

—Tienes muy sensible esa zona…

—¡Cállate!

Gabriel quería tocar más y escuchar más sonidos como esos por parte de Belcebú, pero temía que si presionaba demasiado el demonio sólo le empujaría lejos con molestia, así que se retiró y ahora colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del pelinegro, bajo su rostro y se dio cuenta que el olor de la piel no era igual al de su cabello.

—Termine —Dijo con la garganta seca.

—Bien… sólo quedan las lesiones en mis piernas.

—De acuerdo…

Moviéndose cuidadosamente de su posición, Belcebú desabrocho sus pantalones y se los retiró con cuidado, advirtiéndole de nuevo al arcángel que tenía prohibido atreverse a mirar. Gabriel por su parte había enterrado su rostro en el hueco del cuello del señor de las moscas y dejó que este tomara sus manos y las colocará sobre sus muslos.

—¡Ni pienses en tocar mi trasero, no hay ninguna lesión allí!

La indicación decepciono un poco al servidor del bien, pero prosiguió con su actividad, bajando lentamente por las piernas de Belcebú mientras este había rodeado sus brazos en su cuello, acarició detrás de las rodillas y eso hizo saltar un poco al demonio en sus piernas, quien le abrazó más fuerte.

Una vez terminado permanecieron un poco más en esa posición hasta que el Lord del infierno fue el primero en separarse y colocar sus ropas, un enjambre de moscas zumbaba sobre él y muchas mariposas les rodeaban. Las heridas en el rostro de Belcebú habían pasado de estar abiertas, punzantes y dolorosas a adquirir un color morado, no lucía lo más atractivo del infierno, pero el dolor había desaparecido.

Sin levantarse, el señor de las moscas se alejó de Gabriel y se recostó contra el árbol detrás de ellos.

—¿Te duele? —Preguntó el arcángel que seguía en su misma posición.

—No… es sólo que los lugares que tocaste cosquillean.

El demonio no estaba seguro si la sensación se debía al calor angelical de Gabriel o al hecho de que era Gabriel quien le había tocado.

Una suave brisa movió las hojas de los árboles, en un par de horas el sol se ocultaría por completo, pero ni Belcebú o Gabriel parecían tener ganas de moverse, por el contrario, este primero se había acomodado pacíficamente contra un árbol acunando sus alas. En cuanto al arcángel por primera vez en milenios se sentía agotado, tanto física como mentalmente, observo cuan de confortable se encontraba su némesis descansando que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue hacer compañía.

Se recostó a su lado sobre sus suaves plumas azuladas y sintió como si eso ya lo hubiera hecho siento de veces antes.

—¡Oye me arruinas el plumaje! —Se quejó casi sin energía el demonio.

—Hueles a leña quemándose…

—¿Disculpa?

—Tú…—continuo Gabriel— hueles a leña quemándose, pero tu cabello huele a tierra mojada….

Y sin esperar respuesta el arcángel cayó en un profundo sueño.

Belcebú le observó un momento debatiendo si despertarle o no, al final decidió que le dejaría estar así un rato, luego apareció un plumón permanente y se acercó para dibujar su cara con él. Ver a Gabriel tan tranquilo a su lado hizo que le doliera el pecho, como si hubiera algo que estuviera perdido, pero no era capaz de recordar que, mientras intentaba pensar en ello cayó también en un sueño profundo.

* * *

El primero en despertar fue Gabriel, el sol le daba directamente en la cara y el sonido de las aves y moscas le hizo volver a la realidad, cuando se levanto noto como sus alas ya no dolían en absoluto además de que se encontraban en una posición que protegía por completo del sol a Belcebú. Al guardarlas noto como el demonio seguía durmiendo pacíficamente, se veía en un estado de vulnerabilidad total, el arcángel sacó su teléfono celestial y activo la cámara, pero luego lo pensó mejor y con un milagro hizo convocar uno nuevo pero humano, tomo una fotografía rápidamente y a continuación despertó al señor del inframundo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Se quejó el demonio mientras volvía a acomodarse.

—Creo que hemos dormido demasiado….

Aún con molestia el señor de las moscas se espabilo y procedió a levantarse, sacudió las hojas y tierra de su traje, luego miró a Gabriel y una sonrisa burlona le travesó, los dibujos con plumón seguían allí.

—Debo volver al cielo de inmediato. —Dijo el arcángel con preocupación.

—Si yo también me he ausentado mucho…

—Ten.

De la mano de Gabriel se encontraba un teléfono móvil ofrecido para Belcebú.

—¿Qué?

—Es un teléfono…

—Se que es un teléfono idiota, a lo que me refiero es porque me lo das…

—Bueno, si algo nos llega a pasar a cualquier de nosotros debemos estar comunicados. —Declaró el arcángel— Y cómo ahora esta prohibido intercambiar los números entre cielo e infierno pensé en unos humanos…

Belcebú no sabía si debía aceptarlo, tener una línea clandestina para hablar con Gabriel rozaba muy cerca a la línea de fraternizar, pero por otro lado era un demonio y romper reglas es lo que hacía.

—De acuerdo lo tomaré.

—¡Genial! Ya tiene mi número encontrarás el contacto como "Gabe"

—¿Gabe?

—Es camuflaje… —dijo sonrojándose.

—Beel.

—¿Qué?

—Que al mío lo llames Beel, así tampoco sonará sospechoso.

—Esta bien, entonces me voy… Hasta luego.

Y después de eso el arcángel desapareció de su vista, antes de tomar también su camino, Belcebú vio brillar algo entre el verde suelo, era una de las blancas plumas de Gabriel, la recogió y la guardó dentro de su saco, después desapareció rumbo al infierno.

* * *

Al llegar a sus respectivas oficinas lo primero que se enteraron ambos es que no habían estado fuera uno o dos días, sino cuatro semanas completas, había una cantidad absurda de papeleo pendiente además de muchas explicaciones que dar al respecto de su desaparición.

Agregado a eso, Gabriel tuvo que explicar que significaban las marcas en su cara, ya que no se dio cuenta de los garabatos dibujados sino hasta que Michel se los señalo.

Por su parte Belcebú sólo cumplió con las explicaciones sobre su desaparición, pero no menciono como es que sus heridas habían dejado de supurar para pasar a ser cicatrices con un tono morado.

Una vez que terminó su junta y estuvo nuevamente en su oficina recibió un mensaje a su nuevo teléfono.

_Muy graciosa tu bromita D: ¿sabes lo difícil que fue explicarle eso a Michel?_

_Gabe_

El señor de las moscas no pudo contener su risa e imagino todo el escenario de Gabriel siendo regañado.

_¡Ja,ja,ja,ja! ;D _

_Beel_

Gabriel recibió un mensaje en respuesta y al no ser la disculpa que esperaba decidió usar la artillería pesada.

_Me pregunto que pensarían los altos cargos del infierno si vieran esto:_

_Archivo_

_Gabe_

Al abrir el archivo el rostro de Belcebú se volvió rojo, allí en la pantalla había una foto suya en un estado de sueño total, para nada el amenazante príncipe del infierno que era.

_¡BORRA ESO!_

_Beel_

El siguiente mensaje fue una negativa por parte de Gabriel y así los mensajes estuvieron yendo y viniendo por varias horas más.

**FIN**

* * *

Y he aquí la tercera parte para esta pareja dispareja a la que amo con total locura….

Recuerden que esta es la tercera parte de una historia (igual lo pueden leer separado):

1era Parte: Mariposas

2da Parte: No es una cita

Les mando un gran abrazo si vienen desde la página de Good Omens FANS LAT y si no la conocen pero les gusta esta serie les sugiero que le den like en Facebook.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y recuerden dejar su review de lo que les gusto, lo que no y que se puede mejorar.

¡Pasen un excelente día!


End file.
